1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improving the efficiency of a service system by formulating an optimized subscriber profile based on data related to an individual subscriber.
2. Description of Related Art
Service systems are becoming increasingly complex and varied in the types of services they provide. New technology is providing more different types of services to subscribers along with options regarding how these services are implemented. With these increasingly complex service systems, subscribers are often bewildered by the number of services and the number of ways these services may be combined. For example, call routing, paging and voice-mail services in a communication system may be set up many different ways. Ideally, the services should be set up to work together to provide the most efficient service to a subscriber to maximize the likelihood of call completion without unnecessary hold times for the caller. However, a subscriber must expend a significant amount of time to achieve such efficiency in addition to becoming knowledgeable about a service system and evaluating the subscriber's own use of these services.
Moreover, the number of services available to the subscriber is increasing, thus compounding the difficulty for the subscriber to determine how best to use all available services. Accordingly, new technology is needed to assist the subscriber to efficiently use the services.